


Into Our Childhood

by BooklingNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Growing Up, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooklingNerd/pseuds/BooklingNerd
Summary: Sam and Dean get sent into their childhood as observers.





	Into Our Childhood

“Sammy, behind you!” Dean yelled, quickly turning around and aiming the gun just over his brothers shoulder and squeezing the trigger. The ghost disappeared, just as Sam turned around to look, before quickly getting back to the task of burning the remaining hair. Just as the lighter flicked on the ghost appeared in front of Sam, gunning for him. Sam lit the lock of hair on fire, and just as the ghost reached him, it went up in flames. Tired, and out of breath the brothers looked at each other, panting and silently congratulating the other one on another successful hunt down.  
Picking up the shotgun shells, and getting out of the now not haunted building, the brothers made their way back to the creaky car. Turning over the car, Bob Segar’s “Night Moves” began playing, eliciting small smiles from both of them. Pulling into the parking lot of the motel, the brothers got out of the car. “I call dibs on the first shower.” Dean called, as he opened the door to the flowery, musty motel room. Sam groaned as he began gathering their hunting supplies from the back, and locking the car doors.

As he walked into the room, he could hear Dean in the shower singing “Night Moves”, he knew that it would be stuck in both of their heads for the rest of the night. He put the weapons on his bed and got the cleaning supplies from Dean’s bag, before pulling apart the shot guns. Opening the gun solvent, the acidic smell hit him instantly. It always reminds him of Dean, he was always adamant about cleaning the guns and would insist on doing it as a kid, once their Dad came home from a trip. Dean was the one who showed Sam how to properly clean all the weapons, as their Dad was usually too tired to do so, or just didn’t care as long as the weapon did the job. But since Dean had been taught how to shoot a gun, he has always done proper maintenance on all the weapons.  
Hearing the water shut off, Sam is pulled out of his reverie and finishes up the second shot gun he is working on. Putting away all the cleaning items and taking the guns to the hold of the car, Sam returns just in time to see his brother walk out of the bathroom in some grey sweatpants and a black shirt. “Guns are clean, I’m gonna take a quick shower and try to get some shut eye, you should do the same.” Sam says, gathering his clothes together. Dean grunts and flops down onto his unmade bed, groaning a bit as he lays there. Sam huffs out a small laugh on his way to the shower. After a quick shower, now smelling and feeling a lot better, he falls into his own bed sheets smelling of the pretty laundry detergent the motel uses. Once his head hits the pillow he falls asleep almost instantly.  
Sam and Dean awoke at 4:25am. The sound of someone creeping around their room had them wide awake. Sam felt underneath his pillow for the small handgun he owns and rested his hand on it, waiting for his brothers silent signal. It was when a slight snore was made that both the brothers sat up, guns out and eyes tracing the room. They saw a hunched figure at the end of their beds and all of a sudden the room was so bright they couldn’t see. When their eyes opened, they looked around and found themselves in a clearing in the forest. “Dean, what the hell was that?” Sam asked, confused. “I have no freakin’ idea.” Dean gruffed, taking in their surroundings and looking for any threats, and taking in all the trees and the well worn road. All of a sudden they heard a familiar rumble of a car coming down a dirt path. Deciding the best course of action was to hide, Dean told Sam in a short burst of hand movements, and then they were quickly moving to hide behind some trees. 

When the car doors opened they could hear excited chatter and laughter of two younger boys who they recognised instantly. “What the hell, Sam?” Dean asked, confused. The two brothers looked at the younger versions of themselves getting out of the car and opening the back to pull out a box of what they knew was fireworks. “We must be reliving some of our childhood. We have to be at least twelve and sixteen here, Dean.” Sam hesitated. From a distance Sam heard his younger self chattering excitedly to Dean who looked on fondly. “We can’t tell Dad about this, you hear?” he heard the younger Dean say. The younger Sam nodded and proclaimed, “Don’t worry Dean, your secret is safe with me!”, the younger Dean laughed and said, “Hey, it’s our secret, not just mine, bitch!” the younger Sam looked back at his brother and exclaimed, “Hey! Jerk.” this was followed by raucous laughter from the younger brothers as they walked along the path and set up their fireworks. 

Unbeknownst to the younger version of the siblings, the older siblings hiding in the treeline are laughing quietly at their younger selves, and begin reminiscing about the time they are currently in. “Remember how the fireworks almost flew into our faces? Dad would have killed us if he knew where we were, and in his car too. Pushing the car from the motel to further down the road just to start the goddamn thing because it was so loud.” Sam said quietly to his brother, trying to keep his movements to a minimum to avoid being caught. His older brother just smiled at him and quietly said, “Dad would have had our heads if he knew. Going for a joyride like that.” Looking on the younger versions of themselves laughing and jumping around, the world suddenly got very bright again, and they had to block their eyes from the light.

When the light finally went away, Sam and Dean opened their eyes to find themselves in a motel room standing in front of their even younger selves. Dean was teaching Sam math of all things. “What the hell, Sam?” The much older Dean asked, now extremely confused. “I guess this is another one.” Sam said baffled. Dean looked on the scene with concentration, trying to work out what this was. “Can you check this for me, Dean?” Sam asked, handing his notebook to Dean, who looked like he very much didn’t want to look over the notes. “Sure, Sammy, I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.” Dean smiled, taking the book from Sam who thanked him. Suddenly time warped around the older version of the brothers, showing the younger Dean and Sam moving around the motel room at a fast pace, Dean grabbing cereal for dinner, to Sam being put to bed with Dean sitting next to him for a bit. When time slowed down Dean was sitting at the motel table with a maths answer book, grading Sam’s work. “I had no idea what I was looking at here Sammy. I was trying to work it out myself, so I could grade them for you like a proper teacher would, so I just went with what was in the book. I think you got them all right.” Sam looked on the scene and stepped closer to the book looking at it and asked questionly, “Where did you get this? I only ever had the questions one.” Dean let out a loud laugh, half startling Sam, as he turned to look at his brother. “You kept asking me for books with the answers in the back at first, but you would always come up and make me double check your work, and I had no idea what you were on about, so I ended up stealing the answer books from bookstores, usually small ones with little to no cameras.” Dean said heartily, before the world went bright once more.

This time they were on a lake, with hills in the distance, and the sun shining high. Hearing laughter from down the lake, the brothers moved to investigate. They found themselves stumbling upon the young teenagers, sitting by the lake, having their Dad’s arsenal on the ground next to them, Sam cleaning the knives, Dean cleaning guns. “You wouldn’t let me clean the guns when i first started out. It kind of pissed me off, but I figured you’d let me do it one day.” Sam reminisced. “Okay, Sammy, look, if you’re gonna clean the guns, you gotta do it right. Never hold the barrel of the guns to your face, that is a sure fire way to hell. You gotta hold them facing down, and away from anybody else. Make sure the barrel is empty first, no bullets, you look through the top here,” the teenager paused, and pulled the gun closer to his brother showing him that there were no bullets inside, “now time for the fun part. Grab that solvent.” The teenager continued to give his younger brother a run down of how to pull the guns apart safely and how to clean them properly. “Your turn, Sammy.” the teenager handed his younger brother the gun and kept a careful eye on what he was doing. “You kept your eyes on me for months after this.” Sam said, trying to figure out why they were here. “I had to make sure you were safe, Sammy. Couldn’t let anything bad happen to my little brother, plus, the cleaning lessons were always more of a benefit for me. Less to clean.” Dean said with a huff. Watching the scene, the sun got brighter and brighter swallowing the older brothers.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a dark hotel room, watching their Dad and the teenagers sit around the table talking about the next hunt. “Dean, I need you to go pack the car.” John said gruffly. The teenage Dean got up from the table and gathered the gear, leaving through the front door. “You know the drill, Sammy, if it rings once then again, its me, other than that, don’t answer the phone. Don’t open the door for anyone, and whats the most important rule?” John paused, giving Sam a solid glance, “Don’t leave the room without locking the doors and pulling the blinds,” the young Winchester said, not exactly sounding happy about it, “I don’t get why I can’t come on the hunt with you guys. I’m going to be fine, Dad, nothing is going to happen to me.” he complained. John just gave his son a sharp look before biting out, “It’s not the monsters I’m worried about.”, and turning to leave. “Bye, Sam.” he heard Dean yell out, leaving the young Winchester alone, crestfallen. “What the hell was that about?” Dean asked protectively. Sam’s face was scrunched up in confusion for a second, before it dropped into realisation and he let out a huff of laughter. “Dad knew there was a possibility, all this time, he knew that I could have become Lucifer’s vessel.” Sam muttered. Dean looked at him and asked, “Is this why he didn’t want you on hunts til’ you were sixteen?”. Sam shook his head in agreement as he watched his younger self walk around the motel room bored. Just then the light shifted and the brothers were back in their motel room, the hunched figure at the bottom of the bed still.

Hands immediately went to the guns and they were pointed on the figure, and then they weren’t. The guns had disappeared from both brothers hands in an instant. “You won’t be needing those on me, my loves.” a gravelly voice said. The brothers looked at the hunched figure and asked, “What did you do to us?”. The figure looked at them from under the hood, golden eyes gleaming out, and said, “Just a little mind trick, nothing to worry about, I’m sure your angel friend will agree. I’ve come here to help guide you in the next stage of your lives. You will both need each other more than you know, so stick to what you know.”, and with that, the hunched figure disappeared, leaving two brothers very confused and now hands full with their guns again.

Deciding that sleep was not the top priority on their list, the brothers got to searching the internet. “Here’s something, Sam,” Dean said, getting his brothers attention. “Its related to a Zanna, and a Djinn. Said to be from the Roman goddess Diana, These creatures come to anyone in times of stress or need, and helps them out.” Sam looked at the computer screen and started looking for a name, “What do they call it?” he asked. “They don’t have a name, I guess. I guess no one ever really looks for them or thinks they’re either Djinn or Zanna.” Dean muttered looking through the various websites open. Deciding that they didn’t care for more information, the brothers quickly packed their belongings and left the garish motel room. 

“Maybe not all monsters are bad.” Sam said, as they drove away from the motel.

“Maybe not.” Dean replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed, this is my first fic and I hope I'm doing this okay! I am open to constructive criticism and hope that you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
